


Whatever Did I Do To Get You As My Roommate?

by R0gue



Series: Riko Week 2018 [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Adult life AU, Alcohol, Chika Works In An Office, Drunk Chika, Drunk Kissing, Drunk confessions, F/F, Hidden Feelings, Riko As A Pianist, Rushed Mornings, Sharing Clothes, close friends, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Riko and Chika have been roommates for years now. With Chika's office job and Riko working evenings as a pianist, they only see each other in the mornings and the weekends. Despite this, Riko has ended up falling for Chika however, due to their rushed schedules, she keeps her feelings to herself.





	Whatever Did I Do To Get You As My Roommate?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is kinda short, I ended up waking up kinda late today and I realised that I didn't like my idea for today so of course I decided to just start over completely, despite having to go out for about 3 hours as well. 
> 
> I still managed to get it done in time though, thanks to the help of Joey (GalileoSunshine) and Tea (coffee_o) for giving some feedback as I was writing this.
> 
> Right now let's post this and I can get to sleep now... I hope you enjoy.

The scent of oranges fills the room, causing Riko to slowly open her eyes and look around the room. She blinks a few times, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she does, before noticing her roommate, Chika, dressed in just a pair of panties, rifling through her closet.

“Ch-Chika… what’re you…” Her voice trails off as she once again notices the girl’s state of dress. She can feel her cheeks redden at the sight, despite it not being the first time. 

“Oh, Riko, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Chika turns her head to face the girl as if what she was doing was perfectly normal. “I just wanted to borrow your blouse, the one with the orange stripes on it.”

“Oh… I think that’s still in the wash. You did borrow it a few days ago.” Riko collapses back against the bed.  _ Why does she have to do stuff like this? _ She can already feel her heartbeat starting to speed up, and the image of Chika topless was stuck in her mind. “You might as well have it, you use it way more than I do.”

“Oh, I thought we did a wash yesterday.” She stands up, staring into Riko’s closet like she’s deciding what to borrow next. “I guess I’ll just wear something else then.” Chika closes the doors to Riko’s closet and quickly walks towards the door. “By the way, there’s some breakfast sitting on the side, I decided to make you something.”

Riko feels a lump form in her throat.  _ What did she make? She can’t cook. _ She pulls the covers off of herself, pulls on the skirt she was wearing yesterday and makes her way to the kitchen. Sitting just next to the sink is a bowl of cereal. She can’t help but suppress a giggle.  _ That’s hardly making me something, but the thought is nice. _

After picking up the bowl, she heads to the table before sitting down and bringing a mouthful of the cereal to her lips. Chika, who now has something on her top half, slides into the room and starts rifling through the paperwork that is strewn all over the couch. “You didn’t happen to see an important looking document did you?”

“Chika, all the documents on there are important, you’ll need to be more specific.”

“It’s like a table with a load of numbers on it.”

Riko glances at a sheet of paper next to her bowl and sighs. “You mean this one?” She holds it up for the other girl to see.

“Yes, thank you.” Chika almost runs over to her and takes it from her hands. 

“You know, your mornings would be a lot less stressful if you just prepared for work the night before,” Riko calls after Chika, who is now darting towards her bedroom.  _ Although, I think you’d lose some of your charm if you did that. _

“I’m too tired the night before.” A muffled response calls to her from past the open door. “You get to work evenings, so you don’t get how tough it is.”

Riko giggles and just stares after her roommate.  _ Please don’t ever change. _ She quickly looks back down at her cereal, bringing the spoon to her lips. 

A few seconds later, Chika, who is now dressed in a knee-length dark red dress and a pair of heels, quickly staggers from her room to the door, clutching a bag to her side. “I’ll see you later then.” Before Riko gets a chance to respond, Chika has exited the apartment and the sounds of her footsteps slowly fade from earshot.

It takes Riko about a minute to realize she’s been staring at the door. She drops her spoon onto the table and sighs. “Why did I have to find a roommate who is just so attractive?” She rubs her face with her hands, trying to get thoughts of Chika to leave her head.

She finishes her breakfast quickly and then looks over to the mess that Chika has made on the couch. “I guess it’s going to be my normal daily routine then.”

Riko spends the morning clearing up the main room of the house and then moving onto clearing Chika’s room of the clothes that are strewn all over the floor. She then makes herself a quick lunch, before going over her sheets of music for her upcoming performance this evening. She finishes with enough time to shower, prepare a meal for Chika to heat through when she gets home, pull a dark pink dress with white flowers dotted around its fabric onto her and do a full rehearsal on an imaginary piano before she picks up her notes and leaves the apartment.

 

* * *

 

The lights being on is an unusual occurrence when Riko returns home. It either means Chika is awake at eleven o’clock, or she just forgot to turn them off before she went to sleep. The latter was more predictable, but, as she opens the door to the apartment, she sees her roommate, lying down on the couch holding a quarter empty glass of red wine with some romantic movie playing on the television. “Chika, what are you doing up?”

“Oh, Riko, Riko Riko Riko Riko Riko!” Her face lights up and she clumsily pushes herself upright. Her voice is a lot louder than it usually is.

“How much have you drunk?” Riko steps inside the apartment, shutting the door behind her. 

“Only like… a little.” She looks distant for a few moments before snapping back to life, as if someone had just flipped a switch on inside her. “You should totally come join me.” Riko politely walks over to her roommate and sits down next to her. “Here.” Chika hands her a glass before picking up and sipping from an imaginary one.

Riko feels herself smiling as she takes a sip of the drink. “So… how was work Chika?”

“No!” Chika shouts at her. “All of it, you have to drink  _ all _ of it.” She mimics downing a wine glass with the one she thinks she’s holding in her hand.

Riko watches her for a few seconds.  _ I guess I don’t have a choice. _ She tips the glass back and finishes the drink. 

“Isn’t this wine just the best?” Chika picks up the bottle and, before Riko can stop her, starts to pour some more for Riko. Once she’s finished she moves to pour some into her fake glass but Riko reaches out to steady the bottle.

“I think you should stop for now Chika.” She takes the bottle out of Riko’s hands.

“Awwww… but I was having so much… fun…” She flails about on the couch.

“It’s late Chika, you should sleep.”

“But… you get to stay up… it’s not fair.”

“Chika…”

“Fiiiiiine…” She jumps off the couch. “But you have to tuck me in.”

Riko sets the bottle and glass down on the floor next to her and stands up next to Chika. “Come on then.”

Chika stumbles through the room towards her bedroom, with Riko tailing behind her, the girl’s hand on her shoulder in an attempt to keep the orange-haired girl steady.

After quite a bit of struggling, Chika finally collapses onto her bed. “You’ll never guess what my colleague said…” Her voice is more tired than slurred now so it is a little harder to hear, nevertheless, Riko still managed to pick up on what was said.

“What did they say?”

“She said… that we should start dating.”

Riko feels her body freeze up. _What does Chika tell her colleague?_ _Do they talk about me often? Why did she say that? What do I say?_

“Have you ever considered it?” Chika rolls over in the bed to look at Riko. “I think it would be really really nice.”

“I uh… I…” Any other words fail to pass from Riko’s lips, her mind still trying to process the shock of it all.

“Like it would be so nice just to do this all the time.” Chika reaches over and pulls Riko closer by her dress, pulling her onto the bed next to her. “We’d just be so… close… and then we could do this…” She clumsily leans forward and presses her lips to Riko’s upper lip.

Riko’s eyes widen as she realizes exactly what is happening.  _ Chika just kissed me. She just told me she wants to date me and then kissed me. She is drunk though. But, you never do stuff when drunk that you wouldn’t do sober.  _

By the time Riko’s mind processes everything, she sees that Chika is sound asleep next to her. She leans forward and presses her lips gently to the sleeping girl’s.  _ I love you Chika. _ The girl has a smile on her face when Riko pulls away, and for a second the red-haired girl tenses up, thinking that she’s awake, but after a few seconds, it’s clear that her roommate is fast asleep.  _ Goodnight Chika… I’ll see you in the morning. _ She slips out of Chika’s bed and heads back to her room, her head rushing about with thoughts of what will happen tomorrow.


End file.
